Chain of Command
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: I just couldn't resist a very young Jack O'Neill - neither could his CO. Ratet M for adult themes


**Chain of command**

A/N: I just couldn't resist a very young Jack O'Neill – and neither could his CO.

"Lieutenant!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"My office. Now."

The young Second Lieutenant snapped to attention and followed his CO.

"Close that door."

After he had turned back to her he hesitated, not sure whether he should step closer or stay where he was. Lt. Col. Evelyn Myers sat behind her desk looking him straight in the eyes.

"Have a seat."

Ow. That sounded serious...but surely if she was to dress him down for whatever he might have gotten himself into this time she would have him stand to attention, wouldn't she?

"Jack?"

He realized he hadn't followed her last order, so he hurried to get seated. It wasn't until he had sat down that he noticed the use of his first name. Or, rather, his chosen first name. Strange, because his file read "Jonathan", and he couldn't remember any superior officer ever calling him anything else but his rank or last name.

"There's something you need to know, and I figured it was fair you heard it from me."

Ow again...

She handed him a slim folder and gestured for him to read.

"Transferring Order Sec. Lt. Jonathan J. O'Neill"

What?

"You have me transferred? Why?"

"Lieutenant, for the sake of the shining career I see ahead of you, you desperately need to learn how to follow orders."

Yeah, he had heard **that one** before...

"Yes, Ma'am, I know, but I just don't understand. I was under the impression you liked - "

He reconsidered and swallowed what he had been about to say.

The Colonel smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I do, Jack. I wasn't joking about your career. I see great potential in you, if maybe a lack of discipline. But I am absolutely sure you will make a fine officer."

"Yet still you have me transferred." It wasn't a question. He simply stated what he knew he couldn't do anything about. He would be following orders – still not understanding their purpose.

"It's a good assignment, Lieutenant. Maybe even a shorter way to leadership responsibilty than around here. It's not some kind of punishment, you know?"

"But what is it then?"

He just couldn't help it.

Evelyn Myers leaned back in her chair.

The expression on her face he had never seen on her before, neither had he heard her sound so troubled.

"I need to get you out of my chain of command, Jack."

There it was. He just couldn't breathe anymore, let alone say anything. And neither could she. In what was barely more than a whisper she continued:

"I thought I could deal with it, but I can't. I can not let myself be compromised by the effect you have on me. I'm sorry, I just have to."

She drew a deep breath and, all business again, shoved some papers together.

"These are your latest assessments, both from me and from your direct superiors. They are as usual quite impressive and might do you some good with your new CO. As I will not be on base tomorrow I might not see you before you leave. I wish you all the best, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

Still not able to process what had just happened he got to his feet, saluted her and turned to leave the room.

"Jack!"

He stopped in his tracks, swallowing and briefly closing his eyes before he turned back.

She had gotten up and walked around her desk, now standing only a step away from him. Since she was nearly as tall as him she could easily lock eyes.

"I'm sorry", she said very softly. "But for the sake of my career as well as yours I had to make this decision."

He swallowed again, hard.

"Maybe one day you will have to make a decision like this yourself - to save someone you care about more than you're supposed to."

For a moment he thought she would reach out for him, but instead she just closed her eyes.

"I can barely stand to be that close to you", she whispered, eyes still firmly shut, unable to look at him.

After a few seconds of painful silence he cleared his throat.

"Well since I'm transferring anyway and my papers are already signed..."

She opened her eyes.

"...I'm not technically under your command as of right now, am I?"

They were so close now that they could tell the exact colour of each other's eyes – a deep brown, almost black velvet here, a bright green with a touch of grey there.

"This could cost the both of us more than you can imagine", she warned.

"I am willing to take the risk if you are."

And a heartbeat later she closed the distance, touching his lips in what was the lightest of kisses. He froze for a moment, almost enough to make her back away, but then he leaned into the kiss with a fierce passion that completely took her by surprise. He could feel her well trained but very sensual body through the fabric of both their BDUs and pulled her closer.

They broke apart to look at each other. And in perfect sync they made their decision.

-o0o-

She had him pinned down on the bunk that she sometimes used when she had been working late into the night. Now she looked straight into his eyes and then let her gaze wander over his face.

"You know I fell for you the moment you transferred here?"

"What?" He was confused, unsure if she was making fun of him.

"You were all standing to attention in my office, half a dozen of newly graduated young officers, and all I saw was you."

He was speechless.

"You had that air of confidence about you, like you were ready to take on the world right there right then."

He was still trying to find out if she was beeig serious.

"And of course you were just cute."

Her smile became slightly evil.

"Such a cute little flyboy to play with..."

"Ah, 'cute' is not exactly -"

"Shhh...are you trying to argue with a superior officer here, airman?"

"No Ma'am", he rushed out before he even realised what was happening.

"Hmm, such a well trained soldier you are." And trailing her hand idly over his chest and stomach she repeated: "So well trained...and in such good shape...every inch a soldier." By that her hand had reached between his thighs and given his balls just the slightest squeeze.

He moaned and closed his eyes, tilting back his head. The same moment she was above him, covering his throat with her mouth, trainling kisses and licked at his delicate skin. He started to squirm under her, opening his eyes and reaching out for her.

"What do you think you are doing, airman? Lay back."

He hesitated. Her voice got soft.

"Do you trust me, Jack?", she asked.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop back into the pillow.

"Yes", he breathed.

"Then relax. Give in and let me have my way with you..."

Unmistakingly arousing words.

She planted light kisses on his forehead, his temples, his cheekbones, barely touching him. Avoiding his mouth she made her way south over his jaw and throat. He streched his head further back to expose himself even more. With no effort at all she had him stripped of his t-shirt. She kissed and licked with only the tip of her tongue, trailing over his neck and collar bone and sternum. When she reached his nipple he lost control for the first time. A low hoarse moan escaped him that turned her on more than she could have imagined. He'd been holding back, struggeling not to lose his grip on himself, and now he started to lose it. It pleased her greatly to have that effect on him.

She kept going over his chest and stomach, ever so lightly, resisting her urge to press harder. She felt herself get more and more excited with his growing lust. His breath came in shudders as he still tried to keep control. She could tell he yearned for her to release him from the pressure his hardening cock had to suffer in his BDU trousers, but she ignored it, wanting him to stand the torture. With a slightly mean grin she stroked his thighs with the palm of her hand, adjusting the pressure to ge through the solid fabric, down his legs and up again, stopping just short of the spot he so desperately wanted to feel her hands.

He just couldn't take it any longer.

"Please...", he sounded as if he was in pain.

"You want me to open those pants?" she whispered.

"Yes", he breathed.

"Ask for it, airman. Politely!"

"Please, Ma'am, would you open those pants?"

So she did, and he let out a sigh. But she still hadn't touched him the way he longed for. She was prolonging, and he arched his back in what looked almost like frustration.

"Shh, slowly, flyboy. Take your time..."

He clenched his teeth, jaws firmly set, desperately trying not to plead again.

She put her fingers into the waistband of his BDUs and he obidiently lifted his hips so she could get rid of them. It cost her all her will power not to touch him through the fabric of his briefs but to keep kissing and licking those parts of his body that were naked. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"For cryin' out loud, please lay your hands on me or I'll lose my mind!"

She couldn't help but chuckle, but she finally showed some mercy. She firmly put a hand on him, stroking up and down with the thin fabric still covering him, and he arched against her touch to increase the pressure.

"Permission to take those off als well, Ma'am, please?"

He couldn't think straight but was doing his best to go along with her plan. It was another plea from the bottom of his soul, clad in deeply drilled in military protocol. So she finally released him of his briefs, immidiatley closing her lips around his cock and started sucking softly. He groaned in utter lust, bending into her with his whole body. She kept going until all of a sudden he froze.

She stopped to look at his face, surprised and irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hold back much longer", he moaned through gritted teeth.

"So let go...come for me!", she purred, claiming him again.

And so it was, the second he heard her say it. He came in long, hard spasms, emptying himself into her mouth until there was nothing left in him to give, and then he collapsed onto his back.

She smiled a very satisfied smile and came up to look at him.

"You ok?"

He opened his eyes to look at her and whispered:

"I'm so far beyond ok that I don't even have a word for it."

-o0o-

"Evelyn?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking." He propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her.

She turned a little and looked up at his face. "What?"

"What's the point in transferring me that far away?"

She didn't answer, just kept looking at him.

In a very low voice he continued: "Wouldn't it make more sense to have me somewhere you could make use of me?"

She wasn't quite sure, but there was something in the way he said it that sounded as if he enjoyed looking at it that way. He slipped off the bunk, kneeling in front of it and looking at her. "Somewhere I am at your disposal?"

He was **clearly** enjoying this! And so was she...she reached out and claimed his mouth with hers. He broke away after a while, but only far enough to be able to speak.

"I owe you, you know?"

"What, one – nil isn't acceptable?"

"Exactly...", he whispered against her neck, sending shivers all over her body. "Now do **you** trust **me**?"

She nodded, smiling at him.

"So let me get you out of uniform, Ma'am."

He opened her shirt, kissing her every time he undid a button, and then carefully slid it over her shoulders. His hands slid under her t-shirt, stroking her sides and her back. All the time she kept looking at him, still in control, still enjoying the sight. He hesitated for a moment, locking eyes with her as if to ask for permission, before he pulled the t-shirt over her head. And then he held his gaze in awe, simply adoring her full breasts - covered in a standard black functional bra but still incredibly beautyful and teasing. He just couldn't help but sink his face into them, kissing and licking and stroking.

"Get it off!", she moaned, and it wasn't exactly an order. When her breasts came free and she felt his hands and mouth on her skin she let her head roll back and closed her eyes.

"Get comfortable", he said very softly, and she lay back on the bunk with his lips wandering over her stomach. She wove her hand into his hair, stroking the back of his neck and trainling her fingers over his shoulderblade. He opened the first button of her trousers and kissed the spot he had just gotten access to. One more button, one more kiss. She lifted her hips to meet him.

"Shh, just lay still and enjoy", he whispered against the naked skin of her stomach. He got rid of her trousers, boots and socks and knelt before her, for a moment just looking up at her dressed in nothing but a black slip. He could tell she longed to be rid of that as well. But he was in charge now and planned on a slow and effective revenge. He kissed and licked around the slip – her stomach, her hips, her thighs, stroking her long legs up and down, always stopping just short of her already soaking centre. She shivered in anticipation every time he came close, and let out little moans of disapointment when he just didn't touch her. He could barely control himself, the scent coming from her almost too much to take.

"Please...", she whinced when she couldn't take any more.

"Please what?", he asked in a growl.

"I want your tongue between my thighs...please...I want it so badly!"

She let out a sigh the moment the slip came away and a deep, hoarse moan when his mouth finally connected. It didnt't take long for her to come passionately under his licking tongue and sucking lips, and when it was over she just collapsed, shaking and breathing hard and with moisture on her face that may or may not have been sweat. He still knelt, his head buried in her lap, and she stroked his hair and struggled for her breathing to get back to normal. When it finally did she whispered: "Come here."

He got up from the floor and laid down beside her and she held him close, stroking his back and kissing his neck and shoulders. After a while she went still, melting into his body and resting her head on his chest.

"You are too good to let got", she said softly and he could hear a hint of regret and grief steal into her voice. "Yet I have to. This should never have happened. I am completely at your mercy here."

Her head still on his chest he answered: "You afraid I might report you?"

She swallowed hard but didn't answer.

"Yeah come on as if anyone would believe me if I did!"

When she still didn't react he added: "This is so a case of little-recruit's-fantasy-gone-wild that **no one **would **ever **believe it. Never."

She chuckled, and he turned serious. "And besides, I just won't. Why would I want you to be punished for this?"

She finally came up to meet his eyes, and he took her face in both hands.

"This was absolutely incredible, and I will **never** forget."

He kissed her ever so softly, his mouth just the slightest bit opened, and she kissed him back, trailing the tip of her tongue between his lips, and it was sweet and bitter and meant good bye.


End file.
